Damsel
by xLAGURLx
Summary: Events get twisted around in post-Last Battle. Jill Pole arrives in Narnia without Eustace for her second time. Will Narnia be prevented from ending because of Jill's early arrival? Please Review! :
1. Chapter 1

This is written and dedicated for JillandTirianForever. I know how much you love them and how much you want to see more great stories about Jill and Tirian so here you go. others please enjoy too and leave lots of love for Jilrian and reviews! :D

* * *

><p>Jill Pole looks up at the clock. Just fifteen more minutes and school would let out for the weekend. Jill looked<p>

forward to the weekends because she would join her best friend Eustace with his cousins Lucy, Peter

and Edmund in London. They always talk about their adventures in Narnia and Jill loved everything

about London anyways. She loved the restaurants and shops.

Too bad Scrubb wasn't in her last class at the Experiment House, if he was he'd have a lot to say to

Coleen Eisenhower. Coleen is one of the bullies a few terms ago who teased many and occasionally she

still did to some students except Jill and Eustace. Coleen was one among the other bullies who saw Jill

and Eustace in battle garments. Many still suspect that day that the bullies were just seeing things but

Coleen sure hadn't forgotten that day.

Now Coleen was teasing this other innocent girl. She was chubby in the face and looked quite young to

be in the class with other 17 year olds.

"Jessie Cars," Coleen chuckled with an added snort. "That is such a boys name."

"My name is Jessica Carson, not Jessie Cars."

"Are you sure because all I hear from you is Jessie Cars."

"Leave her alone Coleen." Jill glances back at Coleen giving the same war face she gave that term after

coming back from Narnia. Low eyebrows, winced catlike eyes, curved lips with baring teeth.

Coleen quickly stared away sitting straight in her desk pushing her blonde curls back. Jessica smiles and

goes back to her work in front of her. Jill looks up at the clock again. Just ten more minutes now. Jill

went back to doing her work in fragments and before she knew it the teacher got up from her desk. "I

will see you all next week when we continue our fragments. We will start adjectives on either

Wednesday or Thursday."

Jill stalled so other students would get out before her instead of getting shoved by everyone. She placed

her books slowly and neatly into her book bag. The class is getting almost half empty so Jill slings the

strap across her shoulder and steps out. Jill jumps and places her hand on her heart. She didn't expect to

see Jessica standing in front her.

"I'm sorry." Jessica said. "I just want to thank you for stopping Coleen . What is her issue anyways?"

"Your welcome." Jill smiles. "She's rich and knows she can get away with things and bring others down."

"That's awfully rude. What is your name?"

"Jill. Jill Pole."

Jill extends her hand out to Jessica and they both shook hands.

"I'm Jessica Carson. I moved here recently from Wales."

"Really? That sounds very nice. I've always wanted to visit there." Jill began walking out of class seeing

the time she needs to find Eustace so they can catch their train to London.

"I miss it a lot. Especially now with it almost being summer. My father says we'll go back to visit after

this term is over."

Jill looked down the halls and the students were flocking everywhere to where Jill couldn't tell who was

who. It was very hard finding Eustace.

"Are you going to the train station?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. I can't find my friend anywhere out here. Perhaps he is at the station and he's there. He's done that before."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jessica asked.

Jill chuckled thinking her question was the funniest thing she's ever heard. "No he's just a friend.

Practically raised like cousins."

"Oh, I have a boyfriend back in Wales. His name is Matthew. We write to keep in touch, but lately it's

been a few letters like every week instead of a few days in between." Jessica looks worried.

"Don't worry, at least it is better then receiving nothing." Jill rubs Jessica's shoulder to comfort her.

"Yes, suppose so." Jessica smiles a little.

They pass through the schools field and down the long rocky road towards the city.

"Are you getting on the train too or waiting for a ride?" Jill asked.

"I'm wanting to surprise my grandparents. They live in London. So yes."

"Great I'm heading over to London too." Jill said. "We'll keep each other company." Jessica smiles

brightly at this. The two were starting to become good friends.

They got down to the end of the street and went around one block past a museum and the station is

across the street.

"My grandparents will be happy to see me. It's been four years since we last saw each other." Jessica

spoke excitedly as she paid for her admission. They walked in after paying.

While walking down the stairs Jill got a view of Eustace ahead of her down in the terminal. She saw him

looking to his left. "Eustace!" Jill calls, he doesn't hear her and when the doors began to open Eustace

got on. "Oh bother you." Jill said to herself.

It wasn't until Jill and Jessica made it into the terminal when Eustace spotted Jill. Eustace told a guy

standing next to him to save his spot and ran to a window. "Jill I'm right here and there's one more

room!"

Jill laughs. "I'm with a friend and you should have waited for me back at school." Jill teased.

"Alright! See you in London Pole!" Eustace shouts back and went back to his spot.

Jill and Jessica claimed seats when they got on. They didn't want to stand up because they would fall

asleep if they did. "Ah," Jessica exhaled once they sat down. Jill did the same. They both laughed at each

other when the exhaling stopped.

"So do you live in London?" Jessica asked.

"No, Eustace and I have close friends there in London that we like seeing on the weekends." Jill said.

"Oh how nice." The train doors began to close and started shifting to move. That is when everything

started to be moving in slow motion to Jill. Jessica's voice sounded like it was fading into nothing she

could make out. Everyone's body movements were slowing down as well.

Jill felt like she was being pulled from her seat and thrown into water. Jill could see a bright surface

ahead and when she came out she inhaled the air. Looking around her there were great mountains and

she is in the middle of a great lake. Jill began to panic because she can't swim.

"Help!" Jill screams thrashing in the water. "Someone or something help!" Jill could see that there was

no one out there and she knew it would be hopeless for someone to come rescue her, still she cannot

help but scream.

Jill could feel that her limbs were about to give up and she was getting so tired. She gave up and she could remember was a man's voice shouting. "Hold on damsel I'm coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part two as promised JATF! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Jill went under after she fainted from hyperventilating. The man swam as fast as he could towards Jill, he took a deep breath before diving under for her. Jill hadn't<p>

sunk far. The man tightens his grip around Jill's waist and pulls her up towards the air. The man made sure Jill's head is always above the water before reaching the

shore.

Upon reaching it he gently laid Jill on her back. He pulls his long wet brown lock to the side to hear if the young lady was breathing. She was breathing, however it was

very faint. "Lady," the man asked softly. Jill responded with a groan, shakes her head back and forth once with her eyes still closed. It was the response the man

wanted. He then noticed the young ladies fashion. It looked odd to him. What was that around her neck, he thought. It looked like a custom made sock for a faun.

The man stands up with Jill in his arms. He didn't want to get help and come back for her. She would certainly catch a deadly cold if she waited for warmth too long. He

runs about half a mile before finding his unicorn friend Jewel. "Jewel! Over here, she needs to get to the lodge fast."

"Hop on Tirian." Jewel replies. The man who is Tirian helps Jill up onto Jewel and he jumps behind her. He holds onto her with one arm and his other arm holds onto

Jewel's side since humans are not allowed to grip a talking horses mane especially a unicorns. Jewel ran fast for three miles until they reached the lodge. Tirian hurried

off and helps Jill down carrying her inside where he first placed her in an arm chair and went to the fire place to start a fire. After the fire got going Tirian runs into his

room near a dresser where he took out a thick blanket, came back in the room and tucks it around Jill gently.

Tirian studies the young lady some more. She has a few freckles on her cheeks, a little pale, then again it was hard to tell because the fires light casted brightly on her

face. He thought she was beautiful and had never laid eyes on someone so unique looking. Suddenly without thinking and acted on impulse Tirian caresses the lady's

long bangs away from her face, and gently caresses her cheek. Jewel peaks in and coughs for Tirian's attention. "Sire, how is she?"

Tirian nervously places his caressing hand to his side and turns to reassure Jewel. "Yes I think she may be fine. I just checked her temperature and she doesn't seem

to be burning up."

"That's good." Jewel said. "Sire I need to speak with you out here."

Tirian turns to Jill. "We can speak in here. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"You can stand next to the door." Jewel suggests. "I need to speak to you alone." Tirian grimaced. He didn't want to leave the lady's side. He turned for the door,

leaving it open. "What is it Jewel, and do please make it quick, I have a feeling she will wake up soon and I'm dying to know her name."

"Once I laid eyes her in the woods when you were carrying her I could not help but think that she is from that other world. The world of which High King Peter, King

Edmund, Queen Lucy, and Queen Susan come from."

Tirian raises his eyebrows. "So you're saying that that lady in there in my chair is either Queen Lucy or Queen Susan?" He looks excited.

"I don't know sire, however the history books say that the kings and queens of old are never to return to Narnia. Perhaps she is another friend of Narnia. She could

be.. what was her name again? Lily, Tilly."

"You mean Jill Pole? The girl who rescued the Prince Rilian with Eustace?" Tirian corrected.

"Yes it could be." Jewel replied.

"She looks a lot older then the age of eleven." Tirian said looking in the room at her. "She looks just a few years younger then I."

"Perhaps a lot of time went by in her world." Jewel relied.

"That would be the first. There must be a reason why she's here. Narnia has been very peaceful for decades now besides the Ettinsmoor giants still wanting to rage

war but other then that no evil has entered Narnia." Tirian said.

"How do we know that for sure sire?"

"Well Aslan would appear for one and he hasn't." Tirian said.

"I do recall that last time Jill Pole and Eustace were blown by Aslan from his very own country to Narnia. No one ever saw Aslan then not even Prince Rilian did." Jewel

said. "No one saw him in Narnia again until after Caspian the X was crowned king."

'Maybe Narnia isn't in danger." Tirian got struck with an epiphany as he thought about the Dawn Treader's expedition. "Maybe I'm meant to go on a quest and Jill Pole is here to guide me on what Aslan told her."

Jewel nodded. "That could be possible. I would go with you if you had to go on a certain quest would I?"

"Yes my friend you would." Tirian smiles.

Tirian and Jewel suddenly heard the lady cough. Tirian looks inside at the lady. She was starting to come out of her sleep. Tirian steps in fixing spiced whine for her. Jill

slowly opens her eyes, stares for a while and looks left to right and at the blanket on her. "Where am I? And what happened?" Jill tries to sit up but found it impossible

because her back and head heavy.

"Try not to move damsel." Tirian said. "You fainted in The Great River. You're in my lodge. I am King Tirian of Narnia." He hands Jill the chalice with the spiced wine. Jill

looks at the chalice for a moment and drank some of it. "Narnia you say?" Jill asked.

"Yes Lady Jill."

"What? How did you know my name is Jill?" Jill asked confused.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so I was just recently struck with inspiration again for this fanfic and I have Moonlight Willows to thank for that. She's so nice and very helpful. If you're feeling down I recommend that you talk to her. I'm sorry that it's not much of a chapter but this was all I could write for the time being until I could get into my regular groove again. Just please give it a chance and enjoy._

* * *

><p>Tirian shrugs his shoulders. "I just assumed this my lady because there is nothing written about you never returning like the Queens of Old."<p>

Jill presses her palm against her head and gives Tirian a sideways glance chuckling under breath. Her head is pounding atrociously. "That would make logical sense." She nods and notices the white unicorn standing by the man's side. She's only encountered centaurs and actual horses during her first visit but nothing like this magical creature that almost every girl back in her world wished was real and it was standing right in front of her own eyes.

Tirian sits by Jill side and takes another look at her head. "Do you mind my lady if I?" He asked permission to take a look and make sure she didn't hit head in the water.

Jill winces softly in pain. "No not at all, go on."

Tirian gently rests his hand along Jill's jaw line the other pulling the maidens hair out of the way as he searches. "I do not see anything. You are probably still in shock once you hit the water. One minute I was sitting there skipping rocks and the next I saw you appear from the undertow across the river and then you came up."

"Now I know what everyone and Scrubb meant by that pull. It was completely unexpected." Jill grins thinking of the stories they had told her and looks up at the man again. "So who are you?"

Tirian didn't know why he didn't introduce himself to this legend to begin with. "I'm King Tirian of Narnia and emperor or the Lone Islands my lady." He bows and turns his attention to the unicorn. "And this is my great and loyal friend Jewel whom I've returned gratitude for saving my life in battle."

Jill smiles at Jewel as he kneels. His waving mane touches the ground so bright and delicately, he is so lovely that Jill instantly fell in love with the unicorn. "The pleasure is all mine meeting the both of you. I would curtsey in the both of your presence however my head is still pounding."

King Tirian and Jewel nod in understanding. King Tirian whips up some non-talking stag meat and fixes some vegetables for Jewel and the three sit together swapping questions for Jill. She tries her best to recollect a few instances and incidents about her first time coming to Narnia and reassured them of how much she could remember with it being seven years ago in her world. About seven generations had gone by in Narnia the King Tirian told her.

They had talked about so much that when Jill got on the topic about an incident with Eustace Scrubb and how for one split second she thought that she was the cause of his death on the cliff back in that time something snapped.

"Oh my gosh," Jill covers her mouth worried. "We've been going on forever with this conversation and Eustace must've came with me too. We've got to go looking for him." It was for a while and even Jill realizes that her headache was gone after having a decent meal and drinking the spiced wine that the King served to her.

"There was no one else in the river when Jewel and I retrieved you out." King Tirian said.

"But he could've appeared somewhere else. Eustace and I weren't exactly together when it happened."Jill said and explained that they were on the same train and found herself having to explain to Tirian and Jewel what a train is. "I'm feeling a lot better and I would feel twice as much as so if I knew where my friend is."

Tirian and Jewel agreed with Jill now that she explained herself and it wouldn't hurt just to look around. After all Narnia is somewhat of a safe place to out and about nowadays.


End file.
